


It’s good that you’re here

by Bloxem



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Apartment, Barebacking, Hungry, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, Smutty, Swearing, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloxem/pseuds/Bloxem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has just gotten a new apartment and since it must get pretty lonely, Stiles visits once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s good that you’re here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lianna Vega](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lianna+Vega).



> This is the first of my work so please be gentle on me. It would help if you had some suggestions for me I'm trying to better myself. Love you all :D
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to: Janice, Lianna, and specially you for Reading.

Stiles is your ordinary 21 year old guy. Wakes up, brushes his teeth, and takes a shower like he has a routine. Still that didn’t mean his life wasn’t going to get thrown off once in a while. Reason? He’s living with his friend Scott.

Scott is Stile’s best friend since they were little, they were very mischievous kids back in the day, getting into trouble, accidentally braking a toaster, going to each other’s houses when they were supposed to be grounded, and now they were living together.

“I’m heading out” Stiles grabs his jacket and heads towards the door. “Wait, where are you going? No…lemme guess…Derek’s?” Scott knew about Stiles visiting Derek every so often but he woke up early. “Yeah I’m going over right now you wanna come?” Scott raises his eyebrow amused “Do you think I want to leave the commodity of my house?” Stiles looked at Scott, he was still wearing his pj’s and was eating a sandwich, he couldn’t help but laugh a little “You wouldn’t even be able to go to your own funeral.”

“Ha..Ha very funny, isn’t there somewhere you need to be right now?”

“Alright, alright see ya then.”

Stiles walks out the door and starts walking towards Derek’s apartment which was three blocks away. He hadn’t eaten anything before left so he thought about getting some food at subway before heading to Derek’s “He probably hasn’t eaten anything yet” after picking out two subs he heads out the store and starts  
walking towards the apartment, it started raining out of nowhere “AHHH shit if I knew it was gonna rain I would have brought my umbrella.”

Stiles sprints towards the visible building, he was already soaked and wet. He takes out the spare key Derek gave him, he still doesn’t know why he gave something that important to him instead of his sister Cora, but he didn’t mind much

After taking the stairs and grabbing the keys from his pocket, he proceeded to open the door leading to Derek’s place. “Dereeeeek? Helloooo? I have food.” Stiles closes the door behind him and puts the bag, keys, and his jacket on the kitchen counter, he walked over to Derek’s room still dripping water from the rain, upon entering the room he was greeted by Derek still sleeping in his boxer briefs.

He went over to him “(God what a man)” Stiles couldn’t help but stare at his body, pectorals, legs, jaw, beard… he was perfect. “Derek wake up.” Derek growled and opens his eyes, he was still groggy but he let out Yawn “*sigh*…Stiles what are you doing here?” Derek couldn’t help but notice that Stiles was wet, and he was shivering from the cold. Derek was trying to contain his feelings towards Stiles but he’s so fucking cute. Ever since he can remember Derek had strong feelings for this idiot.

“I thought you might feel a little lonely so I came to visit”

After those words Derek couldn’t contain himself anymore, he was in desperate need of someone’s love…no, not someone’s, Stiles love. He wanted to love his body, he wanted the waiflike guy that came to visit him every time he could and annoy him every day.

“Stiles” Stiles looks at Derek confused.

Derek grabs Stiles hand and pulls him to the bed and pins him down.

“Derek what the hell are yo- *umf*”

Stiles eyes widen as Derek presses his lips against his. Those wet kisses that takes your breath away. Derek was licking the roof of Stile’s mouth and kissing him felt like dynamites about to go off at any second.

“Derek…*ah…stop”

“Do you really want me to stop?”

Derek slides one of his hands under Stile’s shirt and starts rubbing his nipples.

“No…*huff* *huff*…still…it’s about time”

Derek pauses and looks at Stiles with a ridiculed look in his face.

“wait, you knew? How?

“You aren’t exactly subtle, you know? Remember that time I walked up to you in a towel?”

“uh…yeah”

“you drooled on my floor and well-”

“Can we talk about this later?” Derek flickered Stiles nipple making him let out a *moan* he grabs Stiles by the waist and starts kissing his body up until he reached the nape of his neck, both of them were already hard by now Stiles took his shirt off, along with his shoes, socks, and jeans.

“are you ready for this?” Derek asked concerned, if there was something he didn’t like it was making Stiles do something he didn’t wanted to do…he loved him that much.

“Well we already got this far, I’m not backing off. Do you want to back off?”

“Not even if hell froze over”

Derek pulled down Stiles underwear, after he did, he took his own off. He started sucking Stiles off, licking the shaft before he inserted it in his mouth.

“*OH* Fuck Derek *gasp*”

Stiles body was cold and dripping wet, both of them were enjoying the stay in while it poured outside. Derek was groping and sucking like a wild animal. He was finally getting what he wanted the love of his live and he wasn’t going let this moment go to waste.

“ah*…GOD…*Phew”

“On your back”

Stiles did as he was told and put himself on his back in the bed. Derek grabbed Stiles legs and pushed his massive cock inside of him.

“FUCK Derek *pant *pant”

“You feel so good Stiles” Derek started rocking in and out of Stile’s body. He kept moving his body as he leaned forward for a kiss. Derek’s body heat was warming Stiles up, and he was moaning loudly. This was Stiles first time and Derek knew this so he was taking his time with him.

Stiles was covering his face with a pillow he was embarrassed and he didn’t want to show that to Derek.

“Stiles *umf* I want to see *ah* your face”

Stiles threw the pillow away and kissed Derek. Derek responded to the kiss they were together they could be themselves with each other.  
“agh* I’m gonna come” Stiles was jacking off while Derek plowed him with his cock he couldn’t contain it anymore and he let out a moan while he came. “ah* ah* fuck Derek mmf*”

Derek was also going to come so he took his cock out and started jacking off until he came over Stile’s body.

“HUFF* HUFF* ah*… you want to take a shower with me?”

“Is that an invitation?” Stiles smirked and smiled.

“I guess it is” They both headed to the shower first to clean themselves Derek left the water in the tub running for when they finished. After they showered they both headed to the bath tub, Derek went in first and Stile’s followed, Stiles sat between Derek’s legs and noticed a rubber ducky on the side of the tub, which he took and put it in the water.

“Stiles?”

“yeah what is it?”

“Do you….uh…would you…um…would you like to move in with me?

Stiles eye widen and had an overjoyed expression he couldn’t believe what he just heard. Derek was just blushing behind him hoping the water would suck him in and kill him. “are you sure about that? Cause if you do you’ll be doomed for eternity with my crazy ideas, and I’ll turn this place upside down.”

“why do you think I gave you the keys in the first place? Aside for an emergency?”

“well we gonna have to tell Scotty”

“No problem” said Derek as he kissed Stiles back, he was happy about what was going on…as long as he had Stiles in his life he was happy…he was complete.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I tried please don't hate me I just had to make this. I'm soooo in love with Sterek agh. *Runs away*


End file.
